warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollyleaf's Secret
This story will be about Hollyleaf in the tunnels she is alive with a secret-Leafwhisker Taco Master! Prologue The wind blew gentley but silence spoke enough. A shadowy cat apeared along with 3 others. "As we all know we have another warrior lost to them," The first cat spoke, her blue-grey pelt shimmered in the moonlight. The other cats nodded. "Yes Bluestar I see your concern, but wait a little and see what happens," a cat with a leopard spotted pelt said wearliy "I just dont trust her," Bluestar growled, her tail fur fluffed out to make it look twice its size. "I agree with Leopardstar, sorry Bluestar but lets wait," called the black and white tom. The forth cat flicked his tail in agreement, his dark brown tabby pelt was fluffed up as though he were lost in thought. "Raggedstar, are you ok?" the black and white tom asked. "I'm fine Tallstar but I can tell something's is going on," Raggedstar told the others. "We should get out of here," Bluestar added in agreement. As the cats parted the the wind seemed to whisper though no one knew what it said. Chapter One Darkness, dirt, emptyness everywhere! Is there any escape from this nightmare? Hollyleaf thought in her mind sadly as she tried to find light. But no, she was in a huge maze. Hollyleaf sighed as she walked but then pain shot into her paw as she stepped on a very sharp rock. She growls and smells blood and she sat down and licked her paw washing the blood away. But then she heard a whisper."Hollyleaf" it seemed to keep on saying that, She glanced around wildly feeling scared and she leaped to her paws ignroing the pain in her paw and she ran. But not knowing where she was going she raced right into a wall hard and fell to the ground out cold. A few hours later she woke up still darkness and prey sitting in front of her. "Huh?" Hollyleaf gasped as she saw a cat sitting in front of her grinning down at her. Hollyleaf gasped not believeing who was in front of her. She leaped to her paws and snarled at the cat. The cat didn't flinch or anything. "Hello Hollyleaf" the cat said smoothly. Hollyleaf felt shocked "Sol?" Chapter Two Hollyleaf glared at Sol. "You," Hollyleaf growled. "Yes it's me," Sol smirked. "What do you want with me." Sol smiled and ran away with a grin across his face, "Come and see." Hollyleaf stared at Sol like he just got hit with a boulder. Sol ran futher ahead so she couldn't see. "Where are we going?" Hollyleaf questioned. Sol just kept on running, Hollyleaf followed and ran to what seemed like forever until they opened into a pale light. "wh-where are we" Hollyleaf asked "My home" Sol awnser proudly Ferns formed into a cave, moss lined the floor and it was the nicest thing Hollyleaf had seen. "Now Hollyleaf tell me what happened" Sol promoted as he lid down and Hollyleaf joined Hollyleaf told Sol EVERYTHING from Ashfur to the tunnels. "Well Hollyleaf seem's like you've had it rough" Sol said calmly leaning toward Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf nodded and sighed, and slowly fell asleep. Chapter Three Hollyleaf opened her eyes again to see that she was in Thunderclan terratory !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "I gotta get out of here" Hollyleaf whispered, she sniffed the air to see where she was. Hollyleaf was near Windclan terratory and there was a Thunderclan patrol heading this way and a Windclan patrol nearing.Where can I go Hollyleaf thought. Without thinking she dived into an elder bush, and right in time too, the two patrols met up at the border. In the Thunderclan patrol in the lead was Lionblaze and in behind was Cinderheart and two apprentices, one was a pale gray she-cat with green eyes and the other one was a silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Hollyleaf's guess is that they were Whitewing's kit's. In the Windclan patrol in lead was Heathertail in behind her was Emberfoot and his apprentice Sunpaw along with Heathertail's apprentice Furzepaw. Hollyleaf watched but then quickly realized that Sol must have brought her here and abandoned her. Without warning Hollyleaf heard voices behind her, she almost jumped out of her pelt and she realized it was Riverclan's cats behind her, there was Mallownose, Mintfur,and Grasspelt. "Why is Riverclan here'" Hollyleaf muttered under her breath hopeing no cat caught it, she glanced where the Riverclan cats were and relized they were gone and then she glanced at the Windclan cats they were gone and glance at her clanmate's no the Thunderclan cats they were still here and the silver-and-white cat was looking at her. "Ivypaw come on'" Cinderheart yelled "Ummm I'll catch up'" Ivypaw replyed "At least keep Dovepaw with you" Lionblaze added summoning Dovepaw to stay with her "Me and Jayfeather have something to discuss, and Cinderheart will report back." Hollyleaf ran as quiet as she could until she found the tunnel entrance but the entrance was blocked by rocks. Chapter Four "There is an intruder this way" Ivypaw said. Hollyleaf knew she had to find another way into the tunnels. With a stroke of luck she remebered that there was another entrace close by in Windclan terratory. Hollyleaf ran as fast as she could into Windclan's terratory, she was nearing the entrance but suddently a furious hiss that came from in front of her made her stop in her tracks. In front of her was Heathertail a Windclan she-cat. When Hollyleaf and her brothers were younger Lionblaze and Heathertail met up in the tunnels but it was against the warrior code so she stopped him from meeting her. Heathertail shouldered Hollyleaf into a nearby bush. Heathertail whispered "stay there." "The intruder went this way," Ivypaw mewed. "No the intruders are you," Heathertail hissed at Dovepaw and Ivypaw "What are you doing here." Ivypaw shot a worried glace at Dovepaw. "I told you there was no one there," Dovepaw whispered."Now lets go." "Not so fast apprentices" Heathertail hissed "You are coming to talk to Onestar about why you decided to come into our terratory." Heathertail flicked her tail as a sign for Hollyleaf to follow. Chapter Five Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories